The present invention relates to a storage controlling device and a control method for a storage controlling device.
With development of IT-related industries, the demand for data storage is rising sharply. In so-called data centers in which backbone systems and web servers and the like are operated, large numbers of disk array systems connected to, for example, SANs (storage area networks) and LANs (local area networks) are introduced and operated. And also the needs of customers using the disk array systems operated in such data centers or the like become increasingly diversified.
In ordinary data centers or the like, due to the introduction of subsequent models, a variety of storage resources, such as disk array systems, network devices or peripheral devices, with different capacity and performance are operated. Therefore, the performance of a storage resource that is provided to the customer differs depending on the model on which that storage resource is provided, and thus also the quality of the service provided to the customer varies.
On the other hand, seen from the viewpoint of the customer, it is sufficient only if necessary and adequate storage resources are secured in accordance with the customer's financial or economic potential, and it is advantageous if those can be used at the lowest cost possible. For example, the data handled by the customer may or may not be data for which real-time processing is more important than for other data so that it is not necessary to use more costly and highly advanced storage resources to process all data. That is to say, the customer will ordinarily want to utilize resources in a necessary minimum form that complies as much as possible with the customer's present and future needs.